Birthday Wish
by chocosparks
Summary: It's Hope's 18th birthday, and he's determined to show Lightning, who STILL sees him as a little boy, that he has truly grown up. What is he going to do? Find out in this story! HopexLightning oneshot


Hope sat down at the table, his friends Snow and Sazh surrounding him. Snow playfully slapped Hope on the back. "Can't believe how fast time has gone by. You've grown into one hell of a man Hope."

Hope smiled proudly. Today was a special day for him. It was his 18th birthday, the day where he became an adult. Some noticeable changes have occurred during the past four years. He'd grown six inches and was thin but muscular built. His jaw-line was now angular, giving his face a more mature expression. He was no longer the little boy he had been, but now a fine young man.

"Cake is ready!" the cheery voice of Hope's friend Vanille chirped. Hope looked up to see Lightning holding a vanilla frosting covered birthday cake that was lit up with eighteen candles. Behind Lightning followed Vanille, Fang and Serah. The girls had made the cake themselves, and since it was a special day for Hope, Lightning also pitched in, even though she hated cooking.

Hope glanced at Lightning, dazing off slightly. The candles instantly lit up her all her features. The tiny flames gave off a warm glow on her dewy fair skin, her crystal blue eyes and baby pink hair.

The truth why he was dazing off? Well you see, Hope had always had a crush on Lightning the moment he met her four years before, but at that time he thought she would never feel the same way. He was fourteen while she was twenty-one. Despite how many times he argued, she kept telling him he was just a kid.

Hope flash-backed to those days. That time, the age gap between them had seemed so wide. But now, they seemed around the same age, even.

But that wasn't what Lightning thought. To her, he was always a kid. In fact, she was the only one of his friends who didn't congratulate him for becoming an adult.

A few years before, Hope finally got tired of her "you're just a kid" rants. He told himself that one day he was going to show Lightning that he was NOT a kid. He was going to show her that he was more than that.

And today was that day.

Hope blinked a few times, snapping back into reality as Lightning set the cake on the table. The gang sang happy birthday to him. Then came the time for him to blow out the candles.

"Quick! Make a wish Hope!" Vanille urged, overwhelmed with excitement. Hope closed his eyes, leaned over and blew all the candles out with just one breath.

He wished for the same thing that he'd been wishing for the past four years: For Lightning to see him in another light. Of course it never did come true, but today was different. He was going to make it become reality, no matter what.

After he sat back in his seat, Vanille immediately hopped over to his side. "What did you wish for Hope?" She asked, flashing her white teeth, green eyes sparkling with curiosity.

_This is it._ Hope thought. But before he could even open his mouth to respond, Fang covered it with her hand. "Uh-uh," She said, shaking her index finger in his face. "If you tell your wish, it won't come true." _Crap, thanks a lot Fang._ Hope gritted his teeth.

"Shoot." Vanille pouted and hung her head in disappointment. Whenever Vanille was upset, everything about her seemed to droop. Even her bouncy pigtails seemed to wilt a tiny bit.

Hope hated to see Vanille upset, it just wasn't her thing! He put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey Vanille, I know I can't tell my wish, but that doesn't mean I can't show it."

Vanille looked up, brightening up again. However, there was a confused look on her face. "Huh, what do you mean?"

"Yeah, how're you going to do that Hope?" Lightning added scoffing.

"Like this, Lightning." Hope stood up from his seat and made his way over to Lightning. Standing on his toes (She still was taller than him), he wrapped his arms around her neck…

_SMOOCH._ Lightning's blue eyes widened in shock as Hope's lips planted on hers. Everyone gasped. They thought for sure Lightning was going to kill Hope, especially when she slowly raised her arms.

But instead, she wrapped them around Hope's waist and slowly closed her eyes, returning his kiss. When they pulled away, Sazh and Snow both had cheesy grins on their faces. Serah and even Fang squealed like fan-girls. Vanille on the other hand swooned dramatically and literally passed out on the floor.

"My wish was for you to see me more than just a kid. I've been wishing for this for quite a while." Hope said softly to Lightning. "I hope it finally came true."

Lightning smiled. "It did." She ruffled Hope's silver blond hair. "Happy birthday."

"Whoa oh, nice going little man." Snow boomed out. "Just wait a few years, you'd make a great bro in-law!" "SNOW!" Hope and Lightning shouted, a red tinge already forming on their faces.

"It can be your next birthday wish." Serah said to her husband. "SERAH!" Lightning glared at her sister. "What?" Serah replied, trying to look innocent.

"Oh you bet it will!" Snow said, finishing with a playful wink.

"Snow…" Lightning slowly said.

"Yeah sis?"

Lightning then scooped a handful of the cake and shoved it in Snow's eye. "AUGH!" Snow cried backing up, being blinded by the cake. Hope joined in and splattered some on Snow's hair. Everyone else then joined in, turning it into a wild food fight.

"Take that Snow!" Hope said laughing as he smeared frosting on Snow's neck. "This is for being uncontrollably annoying!" Lightning shouted as she threw an oversized slice at his nose.

But deep down, Hope and Lightning never would let anyone know that both of them were hoping Snow's next "birthday wish" would come true.

* * *

**Whew, finally I wrote this, I've had this idea for a while.**

**I'm not really into Final Fantasy, but I was thinking about writing a one-shot about having a kid-crush on someone older, then actually it turns into real romance (but it's legal of course, that's why Hope's 18 in this story), and I just thought Hope and Lightning fit it perfectly. I still can't believe HopexLightning is the most popular pairing in FF13 fandom. But then again, Fang and Vanille are too old for him and Serah has Snow...**

**He could be with me then! lol jk...But I have to admit Hope's pretty hot and he's my age too. Too bad he's fictional :P sigh...**

**Okay, done ranting. Thanks for reading and leave a review telling me what you thought :)**


End file.
